


The Flame

by hatouji



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatouji/pseuds/hatouji
Summary: She was like a child putting their hand to the flame except there was no scolding parent to stop her.





	The Flame

She was like a child putting their hand to the flame, curious to see what would happen, the dancing light too fascinating, too beautiful to step away from. She longed to appreciate its beauty, feel its warmth, not caring in that moment of the sting, the burn and the inevitable pain. Except there was no scolding parent to stop her from doing what she was, only the voice in the back of her head warning her of the dangers, of the heartbreak but most importantly of the fact that she was betraying the trust of her friends, the whole county, by going through with this. Faith was that flame.

She supposed it could be the bliss, Faith’s grasp of it so strong that she could manipulate her emotions like this. Even if it was a possibility, Rook was certain these weren’t bliss-induced fantasies and that she still had her mind. She didn’t feel this immense guilt when she was in the bliss. However, deep down she knew the siren had her in her grasp, even without the drug, and she would only be free when Faith was dead.

Rook argued that she was strong enough, cautious enough to allow herself these small, insignificant acts of rebellion. Nobody had to know. They were doing no harm. She continued to do her job, help the rebellion, she argued. She wasn’t doing any harm.

The voice inside was screaming at her, demeaning names, warnings, reminders that she shouldn’t, couldn’t be soft with the enemy like this. And yet Rook still walked forward, swaying slightly as she approached Faith who watched her with a deep frown. Rook supposed the herald felt that her trust had been betrayed. 

When she was alone, when she was sure nobody was looking, she nodded in Faith’s direction. Nods turned into greetings. Greetings turned into short conversations. They were never particularly productive and mostly comprised of Faith chastising her for her violence and Rook justifying it but every once in a while other things were brought up and they giggled conspiratorially with one another about something or the other until Rook sobered up or saw someone approaching and waved the apparitions away into mist.

Faith had sounded so terrified on the radio. With the speed at which Joseph apparently went through her namesakes, she had reason to be. Rook took down the eyesore of a statue with the help of her friends. It was great for morale. However, she couldn’t bring herself to burn the Book of Joseph. She had no reason to and she was sure it held sentimental value to Faith. Why, she didn’t quite understand, but she had kept it and held it out to the blonde woman, watching as eyebrows knitted in confusion. Faith’s expression turned cautious, guarded but she took the book, clutching it to her chest protectively.

“Why?”

Rook gave a sigh. “Why did I destroy the statue or why did I keep the book safe?”

“Both,” Faith responded.

“It was necessary,” Rook said simply, giving her a tight-lipped smile. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered and Faith raised a brow at that. “I hope Joseph doesn’t punish you for this.”

“It’s a little too late for that,” Faith huffed and Rook looked down. She didn’t know why she felt as ashamed as she did. She was doing the right thing but she never did quite consider that Faith was going to bear the brunt of this.

“But thank you,” Faith whispered. Rook looked up at her and saw that she was smiling at her. A sweet, almost shy smile. “For the book,” she explained when Rook looked puzzled. Then with a feather-light kiss on Rook’s cheek, the apparition was gone and Rook was alone once again. 

The next time she couldn’t help but put her hand to the flame, she knew she wouldn’t be so lucky, wouldn’t leave unscathed. If she kept like this, if she didn’t set herself straight before it was too late she would get burned and everyone would be there to witness it but at that moment, Rook couldn’t help but blush and raise a hand to her heated cheek as she stared at the bliss flowers, wondering if this was a hallucination after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out very pretentious sounding, but pretentious sounding is my thing. However, I finally wrote something for Faith. I want to smooch her. I feel bad because I never give her as much love as the other Seeds but this is me making up for it. With this, I have written fics for all the Seeds except Jacob, though I’m too intimidated by the idea of writing him so a slash fic with him and the Deputy might not happen… that is unless I suddenly have a stroke of genius and get an idea for it that convinces me to soldier through the pain of figuring out how to write him.


End file.
